


《情有独钟》chapter 30

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [30]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 47





	《情有独钟》chapter 30

李东海此刻正在大床上无助的扭动身体，他发情期从上一次强制中断以后到现在有半年多都没再出现，吓得他中间还去过医院检查自己是不是未标记就怀孕。  
大概是前几个月劳心伤神的太过，发情期没有李赫宰在身边陪伴又强行阻断的原因，这一次发情期来势汹汹，还没等他反应过来蛋糕香味已经铺满整个房间。若不是金希澈来看他，那股诱人香味就要顺着没关上的门飘出去。他腿软的站不起来，努力爬回床上滚进床褥中，眼泪先扑簌簌地掉下来，想起之前那次受苦的情潮，又一次感到委屈。  
他抑制不住呻吟，体内不断涌出的黏腻液体粘在腿间，身上越来越热。茫然翻转间想起李赫宰的手，手指修长温暖，探入身体时十分灵活。没入他体内再抽出时液体粘在上面亮晶晶的，总让他忍不住想要含入口中。

“呜……”  
房间十分安静，也不知道时间到底过去多久，李东海已经快要哭出声，一波波欲望冲击理智，视线范围内看什么都是模糊的。李赫宰又不在他身边，他好难过。  
他埋进李赫宰的枕头贪婪地汲取残留的信息素，扭动身体蹭掉身上的衣物，实在忍不住了，等不到李赫宰回来，迫切想要什么东西插到后面缓解难耐的瘙痒。

李赫宰急匆匆上楼，路过客厅时连招呼都来不及打。上楼时还在警告自己不要太失控，别弄疼人家，然而这个想法却在拉开房门的那一刻烟消云散。  
他的调皮小孩浑身都透着粉红，上身埋进床褥之中唯有臀部高高翘起，手臂在股间飞速进出，每一次都带出些水渍。大概是因为不得要领，哼哼唧唧的发出不满的声音。  
李赫宰蓦地暗下眼神，关上门大步走过去，一路奔波消退的醉意重新攀爬，沉稳的木调香好似燃起了一场大火。

“海海…我回来了。”

李赫宰衣服都来不及脱赶忙走过去，抱起omega到腿上亲了又亲安抚。因为要去199所以换了便服，牛仔裤粗糙的布料磨得omega不满的哼声。情欲烧的眼睛都是红的，啜泣着抱住李赫宰的脖子不管不顾地分开双腿扭起腰身，带着哭腔埋怨。

“你…你怎么才回来。”

“哥哥错了…不哭。”  
他小心翼翼拭去李东海的泪，一手抱着人安抚另一手迅速解开皮带，拍了拍光溜溜的小家伙的后腰，仰头任人吻自己。  
冰凉的皮革轻轻拍在李东海小腹似乎加重了情欲，他捧着李赫宰的脸胡乱亲吻，小手灵巧钻进内裤中套弄，握住烫手的肉棒怀念被贯穿的快感。李东海快要崩溃了，alpha信息素简直雪上加霜，他抱住李赫宰乞求，体内好像发了大水，后穴一张一合的吐出粘液。  
“你快一点，我想要..”  
“你不回来，我好难受…你为什么不回来…”

“乖乖，哥哥回来了，来，抱抱。”  
李赫宰温柔应声，一边吻着一边褪去衣服，手指从股间抹过毫不意外沾了满手的清液。他笑着把人提到胯上，掐着细腰深埋性器。  
那根青筋盘踞的粗大肉棒借着发情期的润滑轻松被吞下，穴口的褶皱一下子撑平，下沉的惯性让它直接撞进最深处，快速摩擦肠壁带起一阵灭顶的快感。李东海被这一遭弄得眼前发晕，伏在李赫宰耳侧尖叫，意外的被插射了。  
他们从上一次早上胡闹了一次之后便再也没有过性事，事前没有扩张的甬道格外紧致，加上突如其来的高潮紧紧夹住李赫宰。

“小海…放松点，我要被你夹断了…”  
李赫宰忍不住低喘，吻着人的脖子翻过身，omega体内紧致温热，夹得他起了一层汗。不知道是李东海太香还是酒精的缘故，他感觉自己彻底醉了。

发情期的omega软的像一滩水，双手无力搭在他脖颈，半阖的眼睛满是春意，时不时伴随顶弄滚落两颗泪珠。那张猫咪一样的小嘴微微张开，粉嫩舌尖时不时划过唇瓣吐出好听的喘息，小猫叫一样呼唤他的名字。顶到地方时难耐的皱起眉，手臂滑落到一旁绞紧床单，指节青白脆弱敏感。  
李赫宰不知道要怎么控制自己，alpha的天性已经让他红了眼，空气中浓郁的香甜味道好像催情剂一样。除了把人摁在身下狠狠的贯穿以外，他什么都想不到，那些疼惜的想法也不见了踪影。

“啊！…不要……赫、哥哥，嗯…”

身下进出的那根粗大热硬，将他体内的难耐消除后带来更大的空虚。李东海努力挺起胸，在李赫宰低下头时希望他能亲一亲自己，硬挺的肉粒泛红，像两颗熟透的果实一样可口。  
李赫宰抓过他的手摁在胸前“乖，自己玩。”

“呜..”  
李东海乖乖听话，指甲轻轻刮过乳尖引起一阵颤抖。他软着嗓音求人帮帮自己，想念被含住吸吮的感觉，想念被轻咬的又痛又痒的快感。  
“亲..亲一下，你亲亲它…”

大概是他太可怜了，满脸的眼泪十分无助。李赫宰俯下身含住茱萸吸吮，双臂撑在李东海头侧俯下身时，脊背的肌肉收缩张驰。  
即便看不见也能想象到有多漂亮，像野兽捕猎时一样线条优美，充满力量。他见过无数次，早上醒来李赫宰翻身下床时脊背的肌肉变化总让他暗自赞叹。

“嗯……好舒服…、啊………”  
“好棒……嗯，用力…”

李赫宰感觉到那双手在自己身后抚摸，从肩胛到后腰窝，双腿缠在他腰间不肯松开。那双小手所到之处轻松点燃欲火，一寸寸抚摸过他的身体然后发出赞叹。  
这种欲望在李东海张嘴接下他滴落的汗珠时达到顶峰，李赫宰望着他情乱意迷的模样，眼底的情绪不断翻腾。他控制不住自己的占有欲，仅有的理智也在omega香甜的信息素中迷失。  
李东海似乎完全察觉不到危险，伸出舌头舔了舔唇，眯起眼睛对他笑。小手从身后抚摸到胸前，手掌贴着收紧用力的肌肉不舍得分开。

“哥哥……你好棒……”

“故意的是吧。”李赫宰恶狠狠在人胸前咬上一口，一到床上就知道变乖，平时威风堂堂的样子都不见了。

从体内深处发出的水声让人脸红，抽插间带出的液体将身下的床单打湿，然而omega似乎仍然有流不完的情液一样，那些暧昧的液体打湿了两人的下身仍然在一次次撞击时流出。  
李东海挺起胸，眼神迷茫的望着上方。周身都是熟悉的雪松香，铺天盖地压下来的独属于李赫宰的气息让他无比心安，放任自己陷入名为欲望的深渊之中。残存的理智已经消失的无影无踪，甚至发出清醒时会觉得羞耻的声音，大敞着腿任人进出，后穴不受控制一收一放绞紧。  
他有种奇妙的感觉，体内升起的奇异快感从未有过，而那暧昧的水声愈发清晰。

李赫宰突然直起身，两手环住他的大腿在身前用力摆动腰胯，加快速度后连omega平日引以为傲的胸肌都在上下颤抖，殷红的小穴将他咬得紧紧的。他不断变化角度，几次粗暴的顶开宫腔口深入又整根抽出，李东海发出重重的粗喘，手指抓紧床单尖叫。

“不！！呃…我要…不行、啊……”

那根透着粉红的性器顶端隐约有液体似要溢出，李赫宰视线紧紧集中于那一处，恶意加重身下力道，朝那一点不停肏弄，感受到愈发频繁的收缩更加兴奋。他喜欢看李东海无措睁大双眼陷入情欲，潮红的脸颊和呢喃他名字的样子可爱又淫乱。一想到这些都是只有他能看到的便格外满足，是只有他能带给他的感觉，只有他能带给他的。

“不……赫、不要，真的不要…”  
小腹的酸软感逐渐放大，他已经竭尽全力控制自己了，但那根搅弄的性器似乎不准备放过他。李东海无助的伸手想要推阻，在空中向前伸去被李赫宰握住，本想阻拦的动作反而帮了人一把。  
李赫宰抓着他的手腕向自己的方向拉住，另一手不断揉搓囊袋。  
“没关系…放松就好，听话宝宝，放松。”

伴随人突然拔高的音调，早已涨红的性器终于忍耐不住，从马眼中射出尿液。前端可怜兮兮躺在小腹向外喷射，那些液体过多从身体两侧流下，李东海从喉咙中挤出抽气声，无意识的向上翻出白眼仁，快感像一瞬间盖下来的海浪，冲走了所有的理智。  
“不要……”  
“呃…赫、别…不要顶那里..”  
“我受不了…”

他喷射液体时后穴疯狂收缩，肏得殷红的小穴可怜兮兮绞紧他。李东海大腿内侧鼓起的筋也好看，李赫宰忍不住喘息，简直像个吸食人精气的小妖精，这一刻就算死在李东海身体里都值得。肠肉好像有了生命一般，不断亲吻他的柱身。

“...继续…海海、嘶…要夹死我了。”

李赫宰忍不住低声咒骂，恶意扶起可怜失控的性器，那好像停不下来的尿液在空中划出弧度落下。李东海一边哭叫一边偏过头避开，双手在空中挡住脸，源源不断的快感把他折磨的快要疯掉，滴落到身上的液体一遍遍提醒他，不受控制的身体更加重羞耻。

“没关系宝宝，对，继续…”  
“嗯真紧……操、……乖，让哥哥舒服一下。”李赫宰不断低喘，偏过头吻握住的小腿，温热气息铺在人脚腕引得又一阵哭声。  
他不断朝那一点顶弄，恶意看人在自己面前狼狈失控，温热后穴不断收缩，肠肉推着龟头亲吻。李东海哭着求他停下，身前伴随他的节奏不断喷射，他随意伸手揉了揉敏感的头部，感觉到甬道又一阵热流浇灌下来。

“嘶……海海是喷泉啊…”

“别、别胡说…”

“那你怎么有这么多水，嗯？”

李东海的哭声放大，左右摇头想要摆脱这种失控的快感，双腿酸软无力的分在两边，小腹不断收紧而泛酸。他抓着旁边的枕头想要逃开，可惜双腿被alpha牢牢抓在手里，挣扎半天也只是徒劳。  
李赫宰似乎没有放过他的想法，反而被他的哭叫刺激的更加兴奋，连眼角都被他乱糟糟的模样激红，眼神亮的像捕猎的野兽。他掐着他的大腿压到头侧，变化角度直直撞开内腔，深埋在他体内，占有每一寸。  
李东海只呜咽了一声，眼泪扑簌簌落下，艰难向李赫宰伸出手，汗湿的手握在一起。

“求求你…我要死了…”  
“我受不了……用手帮你好不好…”

“不怕…我轻轻的，轻轻的好不好？”李赫宰俯下身吻他，也知道自己刚刚把人欺负惨了，床单打湿了一大片，身下人在微微发抖。  
他扶着李东海翻过身，贴着尾椎一直抚到后颈，腺体微微鼓起等待alpha的标记。李赫宰看着光滑无暇的身体，突然放弃曾经固执的想法，他不想等了，现在就想给李东海打上永远的烙印，占有他。

李赫宰很喜欢和李东海融为一体的感觉，深埋在身体里的时候好像能听到所有的心声，如明珠一样的omega会对他露出不为人知的那一面，乖顺又勾人魂魄。  
他抚过纤细腰肢，从腰胯间流连到圆润臀瓣不舍得放手。用力一点的时候臀肉会被撞得颤抖，大概是他太过分，娇嫩的皮肤没一会就泛起红，和主人一样可怜。李赫宰看着，忍不住在补了几巴掌，看人又嘤嘤的哭起来心里升起一阵凌虐的欲望。  
他压着人趴在床上，柔软的床垫因为他的动作猛烈颠簸。在一次次顶弄间吻他的耳朵。  
“海海，你身体里好热。”

“不要说出来…”

“你摸摸，全都是你流出来的水。”  
大手握住小手摁在交合处，那里一片泥泞。李东海又被逼出两滴泪，李赫宰轻轻吻走，喘息着调笑“水真多。”  
他突然换了九浅一深的节奏，次次精准闯入内腔，那一处更加柔软销魂的地方简直让人流连忘返。李东海受不住这般激烈的性事，哭叫求饶也不见人可怜一下他，只好无力地抓住前方的枕头想跑，李赫宰笑着吻了吻那对不停变化的蝴蝶骨。

“又想跑？”

李东海不理他，努力扭着身体从他身前逃走，小脸哭的满是眼泪可怜兮兮。他刚爬出去几步又被李赫宰一把捞到身前，alpha从臀瓣开始慢条斯理地啃咬，一路吻到人后颈。  
李赫宰低声凑到人耳边呢喃，说完轻轻咬了下耳朵。

“被我操尿的时候都没跑得了，现在还想跑？”

李东海啜泣着把脸埋进臂弯，李赫宰在床上大胆露骨的情话总能让他羞到无地自容…

李赫宰觉得自己可能是彻底疯了，适可而止的想法只短暂的停留一阵，而后便消失得无影无踪。他看着李东海情乱意迷的模样便忍不住想要狠狠贯穿，那颗众人眼里最亮的星星落进他怀里时，像秋日树枝头挂着的第一颗熟透的果子，甜美多汁。  
他抱着李东海的腰身胡乱亲吻，像品尝芝士蛋糕那样舌头舔舐过皮肤，用牙齿轻咬。脸颊埋在人格外香的脖颈。

“你好甜啊……海海是糖做的，哪里都是甜的。”  
“什么都是甜的……”

“嗯……用力、哥哥…哥哥喜欢吗？”omega脸上尽是欢愉的笑，失去焦距仍注视着李赫宰。  
“喜欢就不要走了，不要出去…”

李赫宰觉得自己眼角发烫，李东海刚刚又在邀请他标记自己，他爱的omega愿意和他组建家庭，愿意为他打开身体，所有的欲望都得到满足。  
好像有什么东西一下子落了地，感觉一切都从梦境变成了现实，他快要有自己的家了。

“我射里面，都射给你。给我生个宝宝吧，要和你长得一样的。”

李东海迷茫望着他，手脚紧紧缠住精瘦的腰。好喜欢李赫宰在他身上的感觉，Alpha的信息素环绕在身边，好像世界从很大很大变得很小很小，天地变成李赫宰怀里。  
过多的情欲在脑海中炸开，催的眼泪也一滴滴的往下落。他抱住李赫宰的肩，艰难地开口。  
“不要像我的…我要像你一样的孩子，想看看你小的时候。”

李赫宰沉沉叹气，俯下身吻人。他最怕李东海的直线球，漫不经心的情话用软软的声音说出，直直地戳进他心里去。  
他闻了闻愈发飘香的蛋糕味道，目光触到鼓起的腺体眼角发红。他想好了，不等结婚了，不想与骨子里的兽性做挣扎。他爱李东海，为什么还要等。

“我要标记你..我不等了。”

“啊！……轻、标记…嗯……标记我…”李东海近乎贪婪的拉近两个人的距离，双手在李赫宰脊背上不断游走抚摸。他好喜欢李赫宰，喜欢他的身体，喜欢他看自己的目光。  
他快疯了，已经不知道自己在人怀里胡言乱语了什么，脑海中只浮现一个念头，就算淹没在这种感觉中也很好。  
“都给我……呃…哥哥……射给我，都射给我…”

李赫宰沿着纤细得有些脆弱的脖子舔舐，晚上的酒精开始隐隐作祟，放纵原始本能侵蚀理智。他要标记李东海，让他完全属于自己，然后有他们的孩子。

在愈发急促的拍打声和呻吟中，李东海缓缓明白李赫宰之前的话，他本能的惧怕未知的未来，然而这一小点的担忧被李赫宰轻松抹去。Alpha伏在他身上不断亲吻抚平他的焦虑，大手温柔托起他靠在自己肩膀。  
“弄疼你就咬我。”

李东海来不及反应，高潮的快感一瞬间侵袭全身，他完全被欲望掌控。然后在温暖舒适的快感中后颈一阵刺痛，他睁大眼睛却发不出声音，手指扣住李赫宰的脊背深陷皮肤之中。  
结合的过程十分奇妙，有什么东西融进他体内成为契约，浓稠的雪松香缓缓注入腺体。与此同时alpha性器在腔内成结，将精液尽数浇灌在omega的内腔，结节堵在腔口确保他不会逃离。  
好像完成一场古老的仪式一样，李东海只能敞开身体迎接标记。周身纯粹的信息素慢慢混进雪松，从此以后相依相偎不能分开，从精神和肉体上都会更加依赖他的alpha，依赖李赫宰一人。

成结过程李赫宰一直将人紧紧压在怀里，狠狠咬住肖想已久的腺体，哪怕听到人的痛呼也没松开。这一刻他曾经偷偷肖想过无数次，真正等来的时候还是有着难以想象的满足感。  
李东海拖着尾音长长呻吟，脱力倒在李赫宰身下，手脚暖洋洋的。他闻到自己的信息素里掺进的木香，就像alpha走进他的世界，余生也无法分离。

李赫宰慢慢退出他身体，望着鼓起的小腹十分满足，这里装满的都是他的东西。他轻轻摸了摸，在上面落下吻。  
李东海不适的动了动，有气无力的拍他。  
“干嘛..我又不是怀了。”

李赫宰抱住他“今天很重要，你是我的了。”

“嗯…”  
李东海懒得再开口，过于激烈的性事和永久标记耗尽所有的体力。他滚进李赫宰怀里，alpha温热的体温十分舒服，让他忍不住喟叹一声撒起娇。他的人生从今晚开始有了正式的变化，因此格外需要伴侣的安抚，需要李赫宰的信息素把自己包裹起来，需要他的alpha温柔的抚摸。  
现在已是夜半时分，李赫宰轻柔给人盖上被子，鼻息间萦绕的香甜味道在提醒他今晚的事，他正式地有了共度余生的omega。  
想到这他揉揉人汗湿的头发，看了眼散落在地上的衣服笑自己其实毫无定力。

“你要对我好。”李东海低低开口，趴在李赫宰怀里时格外乖巧，长长睫毛安然垂着。

李赫宰望着他，收紧手臂在额头上落下吻。  
“一定。”

Omega又沉默许久，喃喃。  
“我已经把所有都给你了，没有什么能再给你的了。”

Omega被永久标记了以后相当于打上了alpha的烙印，一直到死亡都是alpha的人。即便现代社会研究出了如何解除永久标记的办法，那也是生生挖掉了一块腺体换来的自由。  
李赫宰当然明白，曾经就是因为这样的顾虑死活不肯标记李东海的，万一自己有意外，他不忍心小家伙一生难过。所以忍着，多难过都要忍着。  
李东海似乎是困了，依着李赫宰的胸膛打起瞌睡，漂亮的小脸皱在一起，脸颊还有没能消退的潮红，怪招人疼的。

“说着好像很简单，余生每一天都会向你证明的。”他握住李东海的手。  
“且看以后吧，东海，时间会告诉你我多爱你。”

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
———————————  
谢天谢地，标记了！！  
结婚！怀孕！生他娘的一足球队！！（bushi）


End file.
